During software integration, lab testing, field and flight line testing, it is often useful to stimulate ultraviolet (UV) sensors with various UV signatures, but currently there are no known known UV stimulators available that are able to provide such a simulation of these signatures as some of these signatures are required to move across a sensor's field of view (FOV). Wherefore it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the conventional systems using ultraviolet (UV) sensors to provide for testing of such systems with a UV stimulator.